No Dogs Allowed
by Danzing in Doubtz
Summary: Kaiba is throwin another tournament .. a Kaiba x Joey story ... please read ehn review! luv ya byee


Hey. Here is another one of my stories. Yup. Try to enjoy it and don't forget to review hahaha ^-~  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Yugioh so there!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Invitation  
  
"Moneybags is throwing anotha tournament!?" Joey Wheeler, a blonde-haired boy reaching a height of 5 8' or so with round brown eyes that resembled chocolate, yelled waving his arms in front of himself. His long time best friend Yugi Motto just nodded calmly, used to Joey's sudden outbursts.  
  
"Kaiba really wants to defeat me in a duel still Joey so he's throwing this tournament," Yugi said matter-of-factly.  
  
Joey's mood changed. He laughed like a maniac.  
  
"Hah! Oh yeah! That Kaiba can neva beat you Yug! And don't let him!" Joey shouted unable to contain the excitement to see Seto Kaiba, the arrogant and youngest CEO of all time not to mention 2nd best duelist, get defeated, which seldom happened.  
  
Yugi nodded again in agreement smiling a nervous smile. Joey hadn't asked to see the invitation Yugi got or even asked whether he was invited or not.  
  
Seto Kaiba was throwing a tournament. It would be taking place on a huge $100,000,000 ship out in Domino Harbor. The boat was almost as big as Kaiba Manor itself and had more than 50 bedrooms. For some motive, it was heard to be designed modernly and Old fashion-ly with high tech dueling arenas and even a ballroom. Kaiba, for more reasons unknown, had invited Yugi and all his friends to come as well as many others.  
  
Except for one.  
  
Except for one Joey Wheeler.  
  
_____________________  
  
"Perfect." The overconfident blue-eyed KaibaCorp President said, malice dripping with each syllable.  
  
He had received replies from his invited guests and all of them said they were able to attend the tournament. He had invited almost every duelist in the area even some of his worst enemies.  
  
Everyone except for a certain puppy dog named Joey.  
  
Dogs aren't allowed in this tournament, Kaiba thought then smirked with satisfaction on what he had put on the invitations. He held one up and read it just to sneer at his cutting words.  
  
You have been personally invited to the second annual KaibaCorp Tournament  
  
Date - June 21  
Time - 8:00 p.m.  
Location - Kaiba Cruiser 2000  
  
R.S.V.P  
  
P.S.  
  
No dogs allowed.  
  
Dog. Puppy. Mutt. Those were only some of the words Kaiba used when talking  
to the stupid blonde-haired loser Joey. Actually, Kaiba had a thing for  
Joey, on account he had a pet name for him. Kaiba blinked.  
  
Did he just think he had a thing for that stupid mutt? Hell no, Kaiba  
reassured himself.  
  
This was one of the other reasons Kaiba hadn't invited Joey. Recently, whenever he passed Joey at school he didn't feel the usual anger towards him The usual hatred was missing. Without the anger and the hate, Kaiba's  
feelings towards Joey was an incomplete puzzle. He felt something different, so he had stopped picking fights with the puppy, mostly avoiding  
him. He didn't know what was happening to him. Not yet anyways.  
  
Kaiba then realized that he'd have to invite Joey. People might think it suspicious that he had invited all the duelists in the area except for one, pretty good duelist too. He took a paper from his desk and filled out the  
invitation, deciding not to put the Post Script part.  
  
This time in his tournament, dogs were allowed.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
So Yug, who else is going to this 'fancy' tournament? Eh, oh yeah and where is it gonna be again? I needuh imagine where imma beat that bastard," Joey asked thoughtfully. Yugi and Joey were sitting around at Yugi's grandpa's game shop. It was the first day of summer so they had no school.  
  
Joey couldn't wait to get to the tournament. He was actually thinking that Kaiba had changed. He remembered just a few days earlier, on the last day of school or so, he had unintentionally crashed into Kaiba, yet he received no insults or death threats or anything. Maybe this tournament would be to show how much Moneybags here has changed, Joey thought. He mentally slapped himself. Stop thinking about him!  
  
"Um, Joey.. You see a couple of days ago, that's when most of the duelists and such got the invitations. so if you don't have one then you cant go. And well Joey I don't think you're invited." Yugi said trying to find words that would not hurt his friend.  
  
Joey looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Wha?" What you mean I'm not invited! Of course I am! Even though that jerk Kaiba hates me I'm always invited anyway! And besides I'm a duelist!" Joey yelled in disbelief as if it was all Yugi's fault. His voice was so loud it probably could be heard a mile away.  
  
"Well as I said everyone else already got the invitations.. tomorrow is the start of the tournament and all . if you don't have an invitation you cant go!" Yugi tried explaining.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey was fuming. How dare he not invite me! We'll see about his, Joey thought.  
  
Joey rushed passed Yugi out the door of the Game shop. Where he was going, most likely to go straight to Kaiba and beat the life out of him for not inviting him and not considering him a duelist. However just as he rushed passed out the door, he crashed right into Tristan who was walking over with Duke.  
  
CRASH.  
  
"What the -" Tristan inquired before losing his balance and toppling over like a domino. To him, it was as if Joey was aiming right for him to tackle him down. Hard.  
  
"Get off me!" Joey yelled though he was the one that fell atop of Tristan.  
  
Yugi went out to see what the commotion was about only to see Joey and Tristan sprawled on the floor in a tangled heap of arms and legs, Joey squirming frantically.  
  
Joey finally stood up and so did Tristan dusting themselves off and staring daggers at each other.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you man? You charged at me like a psychopath!" Tristan yelled his voice louder than the instruments at a rock concert. Birds fluttered away from nearby trees and the glass in the shop seemed to tremble.  
  
Joey twitched at the loudness.  
  
"You were the one that crashed right into me! Watch where you're going next time I could've had brain damage from falling down damnett!" Joey yelled louder, poking Tristan accusingly.  
  
"Well, we don't have to worry about that thought. Only people with brains can get brain damage." Tristan retorted with a snort. Joey looked murderous. Yugi sweat-dropped and tried desperately to change the subject.  
  
"Hey Joey, that reminds me. You got mail." Duke said nonchalantly handing Joey a white envelope.  
  
"Wha?" Joey asked sounding like Tristan had described him as. He took the letter from Duke's hands as if it was a precious gem and quickly opened it.  
  
It was an invitation. An invitation to Kaiba's tournament! Hah, I knew I was invited, Joey thought victoriously.  
  
When he was done reading it, which took a while, he folded it up and a wide grin appeared on his face.  
  
"I told you I was invited Yug!" Joey stated in triumph giving Yugi a playful punch, which caused Yugi to nearly fall over. Duke raised a thin eyebrow before bursting into laughter.  
  
"You mean you only got invited now? Whoa, you must be a really bad duelist if they forgot to count you as one until the last minute!" Duke said still laughing his head off. "All of us got our invitations weeks ago!"  
Joey twitched.  
  
"JUST SHUT UP! WHAT WERE YOU DOING CHECKIN MY MAIL ANYWAY!" Joey yelled hitting Duke violently on the head repeatedly.  
  
"Please excuse him, he's just happy he's going to see Kaiba." Tristan snickered in a low voice so Joey wouldn't hear him.  
  
Joey turned to him, stared at him, and if looks could kill, Tristan would have been killed 40 times already then placed in the cemetery. Tristan received incessant bonks on the head by Joey who by now resembled a mad bull and Tristan was the color red.  
  
All four of them walked back into the game shop, Joey still yelling about what an idiot Tristan is, Duke trying to make the bruise on his head go away, and Yugi just glad that all of them were going to the tournament soon. 


End file.
